


Afraid

by MasterOfMew



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfMew/pseuds/MasterOfMew
Summary: Lon'qu is in love with Robin. He wants to win her heart and body. Can he overcome his terrible fear of women in order to make them both happy?
Relationships: Lon'qu/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I brought this over from my account on Fanfiction!
> 
> Like always I am a coward who does not proof read.

Chrome was turning his back on the Khans in order to get the news to his sister, Emmeryn, about the new alliance.

"Hold, boy. Before you go, I have a little present for you." Basilio's booming voice echoes through the arena. A man walks in from behind the Khan.

"…" the myrmidon says nothing.

"This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly."

"Marth beat him? But he looks so big and strong…" Lissa says in a dreamy voice and tries to approach Lon'qu.

"Away, woman!" Lon'qu barks in a deep voice.

"Hey! Wh-what did I say?!" Lissa turns to Chrom and then to Robin.

"Ba ha ha! Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge. Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause." Basilio bellows cheerfully.

"You're certain about this?" Chrom asks uncertainly.

"Yes, yes. He's your man now."

"And Lon'qu? You have no objections?"

"He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear." Lon'qu states dryly.

"...All right then. Welcome aboard."

Lon'qu glances from Basilio, to Chrom, and then to Robin. Robin looks at Lon'qu and they make eye contact for less than a second before he looks away. Robin could have sworn she saw him blush before walking away.

"What are your thoughts, Robin?" Chrom asks.

"What? Oh, yes. I believe we have made a very powerful ally with Ferox and Lon'qu will be a strong comrade on the battlefield.

Chrom nods in agreement and they leave Ferox.

At Camp

Chrom and Robin are in about to conduct a strategy meeting with the camp. They were a few minutes from beginning when Chrom leans over to Robin.

"We're missing our new man." He whispers.

"I will go find him. Just start the meeting, I will follow up on anything I miss afterwards."

"Don't take long."

Robin nods and then swiftly leaves the tent.

Robin searches the camp until she is greeted by the sound of metal hitting wood. She heads to the training yard and finds Lon'qu vigorously training with his sword against a tree. She does not approach him yet, instead she just watches him. His muscles are gleaming with sweat and his body moves fluidly with each strike.

"*Ahem* I cannot focus with you leering at me." Lon'qu grumbles without looking at Robin

"Oh! Sorry, Lon'qu. I just got caught up watching you practice. Your style is a perfect blend of accuracy, power, and speed. They really know what they're doing up in Regna Ferox."

"Strength is everything there. Weakness is weeded out and eliminated." Lon'qu stated while looking everywhere but at her.

"Would you mind teaching me a few moves?" Robin asked meekly.

"Hmph."

"...Was that a yes or a no?"

"..I am no teacher. Besides, you are of Ylisse. The knights of your people have their own style. You would be better served learning from Frederick."

"Oh, I already am. But with the two styles being so different, why not learn what both can offer? It's possible a mix of the two would be stronger than either one alone."

"A naive thought. ...But not impossible. Very well. Draw your sword. Just do not touch me, woman."

"Wait, we're jumping right into sparring?" Robin said in surprise.

"I told you, I am no teacher. You will have to learn for yourself. Come! Show me how a man of Ylisse fights! You will not be the only one to learn here."

"So be it!" Robin pushed the strategy meeting to the back of her mind. Bonding and forming trusted relationships with her comrades are always a priority.

They spar for what feels like hours. Lon'qu always getting the upper hand. His speed and skill are unmatched. She has never fought anyone like him. What impressed her the most was how he always won without touching her or looking at her at any point during their fight.

"Lon'qu?" Robin timidly began to ask him after their fighting ended.

"I do not like women. In fact, I have a terrible fear of them. It is nothing against you. No more of this discussion." Lon'qu stated sternly.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry." Robin looked down at her boots and could not think of anything else to say.

"Hmph." Lon'qu scowled and turned and left.

"Thank you." Robin said quietly to herself.

Robin does not remember having ever felt so insecure around someone else. It was not anything he said but the way he held himself whenever she was around. She was afraid she was doing more harm than good in trying to establish a fruitful companionship with the myrmidon. She gave up on trying to understand Lon'qu and left to go to her own tent.

Lon'qu left Robin as quickly as he could without drawing more of her attention to him. Robin was undoubtedly beautiful and he could tell that she meant well. He just could not get over his crippling fear of women. The moment he saw her back in Ferox, he felt something tug at his heart. Lon'qu knew before getting involved with this army that he was going to have difficulties dealing with his new lifestyle. In Ferox he was able to remain in solitude and avoid women without any problem. Here in camp, he does not believe that it will be an easy feat.

He did not understand why Robin would waste her time to come and be with him while she was arguable the most important person in the camp, next to Chrom. He gave up on trying to understand her and left to go to his own tent.


	2. Chapter 2

Gangrel just declared war and camp was in chaos. Robin and Chrom were spending almost every waking moment together in order to establish strategies and what to do next. Robin did not make any more time for training with Lon'qu. He should have been pleased, but he was oddly disappointed when he would see her walk by and she did not stop to try and speak to him or even look his way.

Robin kept herself busy with preparations and keeping Chrom controlled. She would often stop during her work to search the camp. She would take note of the army's moral and general atmosphere of the camp. She noticed that she had not seen the myrmidon for some time. She made a note to search him out as soon as she had more time.

Days went by before Robin found any free time to do something other than tend to Chrom's obsessive need to have a plan for every possible thing. He was beginning to act like Frederick in his persistence in work. She understood the need to be ready, but she also understands the importance of self-care.

Robin had been so busy in studying her tomes and books that she felt the need to get some exercise and training in. Stahl was at the training yard sparring with Sully. They stopped to wave to her and then continued. She grabbed a sword from a rack and went to a far corner of the training yard to practice her strikes. She had been surrounded by people constantly speaking to her and asking questions for the last few days. She wanted quiet and to be alone.

Robin turns the corner of a tent with many of the training weapons and runs into Lon'qu. Unflinching from Robin walking straight into him. He looks to the ground and huffs. Robin picks herself up and dusts herself off. She grabs her sword from the ground and without a word points it at Lon'qu in a challenging manner. It takes him only a second to understand what Robin is wanting from him. He gets into his fighting position and scuffs at her. Robin takes that as a sign to begin.

The fight lasts for only a short time. Before Lon'qu is victorious over her again.

"You have not been training, you're slow." Lon'qu dismisses her and tries to walk away. Robin grabs his wrist and he pulls away from her quickly. "I told you not to touch me, woman!" Lon'qu scolded her.

"I.. I was..Ummm" Without finishing her thought Robin looks to the ground and walks away from Lon'qu quickly. He only risks a brief glance at her walking away before he turns away as well.

"That woman is infuriating. Why does she persist in engaging with me?" Lon'qu thinks to himself. He could not help but feel a twinge of guilt about the way he reacted to Robin. He kept picturing how upset her beautiful looked when he pulled away and yelled at her. He felt his cheeks turn red with shame.

In the days that followed, Lon'qu watched as Robin trained almost obsessively in between all of her other duties. Robin was in the training yard in the mornings and at night. Robin would be there later than anyone else, including him.

Out of curiosity, Lon'qu approached Robin and drew his sword. She accepted his challenge without a word. She went in for the first strike against Lon'qu. She moved with more speed and confidence than before. He parried her blow and she struck back. Lon'qu grabbed her wrist and disarmed her. Robin stumbled back away from him and then fell to one knee. Before Lon'qu could say anything she fell completely to the ground, unconscious.

Without a second though, Lon'qu ignores his fears and easily scoops her into his arms. She was much more delicate than she appeared and she weighed almost nothing.

Robin wakes up only slightly and she looks up to see Lon'qu's face. Lon'qu had such a stern look on his face but his eyes were beautiful and full of depth.

"Lon'qu…" Robin struggles to say as she reaches up and touches his face.

"Hmmph." Lon'qu grunts at her. He grabs her small hand, squeezes gently and lets it drop over her chest. Robin becomes unconscious again.

Late into the night, Lon'qu was unable to find sleep. He was worried about what had happened with Robin. He was sure she was suffering from exhaustion, but he blamed himself for pushing her over the edge.

He arrived at her tent and listened in. He has already touched her more than he is comfortable with. He was not going to be able to go in if she was awake. He heard nothing so he slowly entered.

He only made it half way in before he stopped in his tracks. Robin was in bed, laying on her back. It appeared as if she had kicked off her blanket, and she was laying there very exposed. She had on thin pants and wraps around her breasts. The large coat she wore everyday did nothing to flatter the perfect curves that hid under. His cheeks turned red and hot as he took a step in to her tent to try to cover her. He was stopped again when he noticed Chrom sitting on the chair next to her, asleep. He was leaned over the bed and had his head resting on his arms. Lon'qu felt his heart tighten in his chest. He took a step back to leave and saw that Lissa was there as well, sleeping in a bed that was brought in to Robin's tent. He understands there is nothing for him in here so he turns and leaves.

Robin wakes up the next morning feeling tired but better than she had been feeling for a few days. Chrom and Lissa are standing over when she tries to get up. Lissa is beaming with excitement and gives her a big hug.

"Oh, Robin! I was so worried about you! I am so happy you are awake!"

"What happened?" Robin asks wearily.

"You have been working too hard and you passed out from exhaustion." Chrom explained to her. "You need to take it easy Robin, we can win this war without you."

"Chrom, there is too much to do. I cannot just lay here in bed. I need to be making plans and training harder."

"You had been training when you passed out. Lon'qu carried you in here. You need a break." Chrom told her pointedly.

"Lon'qu brought me here?"

"Lucky!" Lissa pouted.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lon'qu, I was wondering if you would be willing to train with me, seeing as everyone else has partnered up." Chrom asked Lon'qu at the training yard.

"Hmmph. I cannot promise that you will not be hurt. Warriors from Ferox are not known to take training lightly, or hold back. Why are you not training with Robin, or Frederick?"

"Of course, I wasn't expecting you to go easy on me. Robin is still resting and Frederick is with her making sure she does not sneak off to work."

"Draw your sword then." Lon'qu scowled. He did not much like the idea of Robin being alone with Frederick anymore than he liked the idea of Chrom being alone with Robin.

The two men exchanged strikes back and forth. Lon'qu was clearly faster and had more skill than Chrom. Chrom was just smarter than Lon'qu, which is how he was able to keep up. Lon'qu had more stamina and once the fight dragged on longer than expected, he was beginning to land more blows against Chrom.

Lon'qu began to think about Chrom constantly being alone with Robin, and what they could be doing. He thought about how Chrom slept in the same tent as her the night before. He thought about how Chrom is able to speak to her and touch her whenever he pleases. Lon'qu became angrier with each passing thought. He was striking at Chrom with blind aggression. Chrom was only able to block Lon'qu's blows to prevent from getting hurt.

Stahl and Vaike were the closest to the pair fighting. They both started to yell at Lon'qu to back off. Lon'qu was oblivious to everything around him. More people gathered around to watch helplessly as Lon'qu and Chrom fought. Lon'qu brought the sword above his head to strike at Chrom. He stops in mid swing with his blade only an inch from Robin's face. She had run to Chrom's defense, to stand between him and Lon'qu's blade. Her eyes were closed waiting for him to land his hit and her life to end. When she was not struck down she opened her eyes to see the confusion in his face.

"Gods, Robin!? What are you doing here? You could have been killed?" Lon'qu scolded her.

"Lon'qu, you could have killed Chrom. What has gotten into you?" Robin asked.

Lon'qu looked from her to Chrom who was still on his back, holding his sword, and the back to Robin.

"Hmmph." Lon'qu turned from Chrom, Robin, and the onlookers and walked away into the forest surrounding the camp.

"Chrom, are you okay?" Robin asked Chrom while helping him to his feet.

"Robin! That was stupid. You could have been killed. Did I not just get done telling you that this army needs you? Why were you even out of bed to begin with?" Chrom scolded her.

"Chrom. You could be king one day, I had to step in. He would not have hurt me. I trust Lon'qu like I trust everyone else here. I got out of bed because I wanted to stretch out, I heard the commotion and came running."

"Robin, you must take more care of yourself." Chrom sighed. "Thank you for stepping in for me. I guess Lon'qu did warn me that he would not hold back."

"If you are okay Chrom, I am going to go after him and make sure he is okay."

"I would really prefer if you didn't, but you don't listen to me. So please, just be careful." Chrom teased her as he walked away from the training yard.

Robin walked into the woods in the direction Lon'qu left them. It did not take long for her to find him sitting in the nook of the base of a tree, staring at his sword. She did not get too close to him, keeping in mind his fear of her gender.

"Lon'qu… Are you okay?"

"Why did you step in. You could have been killed."

"You were getting carried away. I trusted you not to hurt me. It looks like I was right."

"Hmmph."

"Will you just please talk to me and tell me what is going on? You were fighting Chrom with so much aggression."

Lon'qu gets up to walk away from her. Robin grabs his wrist, and he flinches.

"I'm sorry, I just… I don't know what to do. I'll go... I'll leave you alone now."

"No. Robin. Please, stay." Lon'qu's deep voice asked her as gently as he could.

Robin turns back and looks him in the eyes.

Lon'qu clears his throat before continuing. "You make me feel things, and you are always on my mind." His face turns red and he tries to look at everything but her. "There is more between you and Chrom, he can give you more. All I have are these feelings for you. I'm sorry, I am not good with words."

Robin reaches for his face and he flinches at her touch but looks her in the eye. "Oh, Lon'qu… You are clueless. Why did you think I was training so hard? Why do you think I would come to you when it was so clearly difficult for you? I was training so you would see me more as a comrade and not a woman. I wanted you to get more comfortable with me so that I could get close to you. Chrom is only a friend, there has never been any romance between us. I have had feelings for you since the moment we met in Ferox."

"Are you saying….?"

"Yes, I am. I have feelings for you too. I just don't know how to act on them without scaring you away."

Lon'qu grabs her hands without thinking about his fears. "I want this more than anything Robin. I know it is selfish for me to have you and at the same time ask you to be patient. I need some time to get over my… phobia."

"Lon'qu, we have forever. I can wait." Robin is beaming with happiness at Lon'qu's confession. There is nothing more for them to say. They spend the remainder of the evening sitting together in the woods, just enjoying each other's company and being lost in their own thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite Lon'qu's confession, Robin and him have not made much progress in being intimate, in the weeks that follow. As she promised, she is very patient with him. During the day Robin is working with Chrom coming up with plans and Lon'qu is training. In the evenings, he will come into her tent and sit with her while she studies her tomes. On this night specifically, Lon'qu was sitting on the edge of Robin's bed while she was at her table pouring over her books.

"Robin, will this work?"

"What do you mean?" She walks over and kneels down in front of him so he is looking straight at her.

"I…I am afraid of being… Intimate" Lon'qu tells her quietly.

"I told you I can wait. I have never been with anyone either, so I am not missing anything. I just want you to be ready. We can take very small steps. Don't worry about me, please."

Lon'qu remains silent but continues to look her in the eye and then at her lips. He reaches up and holds her chin gently. His stomach is in knots. He hesitates for only a moment and then kisses her lips softly. His mind becomes increasingly fuzzy. When the kiss is broken they just look at each other. "I'm sorry, I have been wanting to do that for awhile."

"I've been wanting you to do that for awhile. It was wonderful." Robin said and then kissed him more firmly. He hesitates again before grabbing and holding her around the waist as their kisses become more passionate.

Lon'qu realized the position he was in and felt the fear creep up from within his stomach. He broke away from the kiss with Robin and cleared his throat. Without a word he stood up and left her watching after him.

After Lon'qu left her tent, he scolded himself for not being strong enough for her. He hated himself for having such a hard time touching her.

Robin had a long night wrestling with the doubts she had about how Lon'qu really felt about her. She was afraid that she was still doing more harm than good. She was afraid she was hurting him.

She left her tent and went to the showers before starting her day.

"Hey, Robin? ...Robin! Are you in here?! ROBIN! ...HELLO? I HAVE A QUESTION ABOUT OUR NEXT MOVE!" Chrom yelled with single-minded determination.

"Chrom?! I-is that you? Er, if you could just wait outside, I'll just be a moment..." Robin tried to sound sterner than her nervousness was allowing her. She was trying to rinse the soap from her body and shampoo form her hair before he moved closer.

"What? Come on in? ...Gods, why is it so steamy in here? Did someone leave…" Chrom stops in is tracks in front of the naked Robin.

"Chrom? Rather than stand there like a slack-jawed village idiot... PERHAPS YOU COULD WAIT OUTSIDE LIKE I ASKED?!" Robin yells at Chrom while trying to cover her self with her arms and hands.

"But, I... You... Oh gods, I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to! That is to say…." Chrom's cheeks were red and he was falling over his words.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!"

"R-right! Absolutely! Straightaway! I'll, er, wait outside the tent." Chrom's feet were stuck in place and it took Robin throwing the bar of soap at him to get him to leave.

"All right, you! What sort of idiot blunders straight into the women's bathing tent?!" Robin comes out of the shower and is wearing only her towel.

"I'm sorry! Very, very sorry! I misheard you, I swear it. I had no intention of peeping! I didn't… I forgot you were a woman."

"Excuse me? Robin said as she tightened the grip on the top of her towel.

"No! No! That's not… Gods, Robin! I'm so sorry! " Chrom's cheeks became more red at his consistent blunders.

"*Sigh* ...Just... Fine. Apology accepted. Now what was so damned important?"

"Oh, er. I was hoping you could offer some advice on tomorrow's route."

"Fine. What are the options?"

"Well, according to this map, one route is this steep trail through the hills. Or we could circle the hills and follow the main road across the plain. I imagine either would work but wanted to see if you had a preference…" Chrom trails of when he notices that Robin is actually a stunning woman. He does not have any idea how he has never noticed it until she was practically naked and standing right next to him.

"Hmm... I'd say the path through the hills. The main road would be easier, but we'd be more exposed if we encountered foes."

"What? Oh yes, right... That's what I was thinking. Thanks for the advice. And, er... Yes! Well, that's it, I guess! So...yes. Bye."

"Good-bye."

"...And Robin? I'm really sorry about the bath thing. I honestly didn't mean to catch you like that.

"It's fine, Chrom. Water under the bridge. Let's forget about it and move on.

"Er, right. Yes. Good idea. So! I'll catch you later? Argh, no! I mean, I'll SEE you later! ...ARGH! NO! I mean... Good-bye!" Chrom walked off from Robin without looking back.

Robin was upset after the incident with Chrom so she grabbed her clothes and walked straight to Lon'qu's tent. She felt that it would still be early enough that he would not be awake and she could get dressed without disturbing him. She opens Lon'qu's tent and was surprised to see that he was already awake and polishing his blade. Lon'qu looks up to see Robin standing in the entrance of his tent, still wet and barely covered. He dropped his blade and the clank of the metal hitting the ground brought him back to his senses.

"Gods, Robin! What are you doing?" Lon'qu stated in pure shock. He could not tear his eyes away from her despite the fear creeping back into his stomach.

"I'm sorry Lon'qu! Chrom made me upset. I just wanted to be here and I thought you would be asleep while I got dressed."

"Woman… You test me constantly. I will turn around while you change. Tell me what happened with Chrom." Lon'qu's cheeks turned crimson red at the idea of Robin being naked and so close to him. He started working up his resolve to turn around to look at her when she started speaking.

"Chrom walked in on me while I was in the showers. He then told me he forgot I was a woman. Then he…" Robin was interrupted by Lon'qu grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around.

"Chrom saw you in the shower?" Lon'qu was so furious he did not realize that Robin was completely naked in front of him.

"Lon'qu, it was an accident. Nothing happened." Robin tried to get him to calm down.

"I will kill him."

"Lon'qu why are you so angry? He didn't mean to. When he realized what happened he apologized and walked away. Besides… he doesn't even realize I'm a woman."

"Robin, Chrom saw you. Chrom could have touched you and I can barely even look at you when you are fully clothed. What kind of a man am I when there is another man looking at the one I love?" Lon'qu was still holding her shoulders. "Are you mad? You cannot be mistaken for anything other than a woman!"

Robin remained silent.

"Well, say something!" Lon'qu was at a loss and he felt empty inside.

Robin just looked down at her naked body and then back at Lon'qu.

Lon'qu's cheeks instantly turned crimson, but he did not let go of her. Robin looked him in the eyes and took a step closer, closing the space between them completely. She put her hands on his chest and he put a hand on her cheek. Lon'qu leaned in and kissed Robin firmly.

As the kissing became more passionate, Lon'qu picks Robin up and wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her over and lays her gently on the bed. He has pushed all thought and fear from his mind in a single-minded determination to provide Robin with pleasure.

Robin is on her back with Lon'qu leaning over her kissing her on the mouth and down to the collarbone. Robin moans and he breaks the kisses. He straightens himself up to get a better look at her naked form on his bed. She is slender and her breasts are in perfect proportion to her body. To his surprise, her skin is without a single scratch or bruise.

His eyes travel further down her body. There is not a single hair to be seen anywhere, she appears to be unbelievably pure. Robin tries to cover her bare womanhood by closing her legs tightly. Between his near uncontrollable animal instincts and the uncomfortable pressure he feels in his pants, his fear is nowhere to be puts his hands on Robin's knees and gently pries them apart, completely exposing her vagina to him. Robin is biting her lip and looking at him as he sits between her legs. He stops what he is doing and looks at her again. He cannot believe that he has this woman in his bed.

Robin can read in Lon'qu's face that he is not sure what to do next. She grabs one of his hands from her knee and slides it down her thigh to the top of her opening. Lon'qu takes the hint and gently massages the area with his hand. Her opening becomes wet and he takes it as a sign to proceed. His uses one finger and begins exploring the inside of Robin's vagina. He finds her clitoris and uses to fingers to massage it. Robin throws her head back and moans his name.

Hearing her say his name with such seductive need drove him further from his fear. He continued to hold one of her legs open while thrusting his fingers inside of her. Robin drove her hips into his hand with each thrust. Lon'qu's hand was covered in her moisture. The sounds of their heavy breathing and Robin's wetness filled his tent. It took only moments for Robin's body to tense up as she was given the first orgasm of her life.

Despite her protest, Lon'qu removed his fingers from inside her. He brought his hand up to his face to examine the results of his work. His fingers were covered in her cum. He hesitated only momentarily before licking it off of his fingers. He was surprised at how sweet she tasted. He looked back at Robin who was looking at him in surprise. Lon'qu had another idea. He gave Robin a smirk before disappearing between her legs.

"LON'QU!" Robin yelled his name the moment his tongue touched her clitoris. The feeling of his tongue on her opening pushed her over the edge and she climax again. Lon'qu cleaned up her cum with his mouth. The sweetness sent him back into a frenzie and he climbed up her body and kissed her passionately.

Robin felt Lon'qu's erection pressing through his pants and onto her lower stomach. She let out a purr at the feeling of his weight on her body. She reached her hand down in an attempt to feel him. She was met with a buldge that was bigger than then palm of her hand. At her touch Lon'qu grunted and she pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect that." Lon'qu cleared his throat. Breaking the silence brought his fear to the front of his mind. He gingerly lifted himself off his vulnerable tactician.

Robin touched Lon'qu's clothed chest and that was when he pulled off of her completely. He got off the bed straightened himself up.

"I'm sorry, Robin, I... I can't...I'm not..." Lon'qu diverted his eyes and grunted and his cheeks turned red. He turned from Robin, grabbed his sword, and walk out his tent.

Robin got dressed quickly and left the tent to go after Lon'qu. She was confused and hurt by his sudden departure after what they were doing together.

She knew where to find him and went straight to the the training yard. Robin found him quickly, he was the only one there this early. Lon'qu was training more aggressivley than she has ever seen him train before. His movements were stiff, not like his normal fluidity. She realized that Lon'qu was having a harder time with everything than she realized.

She left the training yard intent on submerging herself into her work to avoid worrying about her relationship with Lon'qu.


	5. Chapter 5

Lon'qu trained intensely for 2 hours after leaving Robin in his bed. His debilitating fear of women was making it almost impossible to start or maintain a healthy relationship with her. He was still not fully aware of what they were and what they meant to each other.

He was still aroused from this morning. He tried to push it from his mind during his training, but it did not work. He went back to his tent knowing he would be left alone. The only person who would come to his tent was Robin and she was busy with work, and he doubts she would come see him anytime soon after he walked out on her.

Just the thought of being with Robin made his erection return. The pressure in his pants was becoming unbearable. He was standing in his tent when he removed his tunic and placed it on the bed beside him. He lowered his pants enough only to pull his erection free.

With his back to the opening of the tent, he grabbed his penis in his and gently rubbed his shaft with his thumb. His 8 in penis was fully erect in his hand, with the tip becoming increasingly moist. Like with most things related to sex, he was not fully aware of what he was supposed to do. He had never felt a need to touch himself until the night he first met Robin.

Going with what felt good, he moved his hand up and down his erection while using the moisture from the tip to make his hand move for easily. The pressure was building so he steadied himself by putting his other hand on the table next to his bed.

Lon'qu began moving his hips in sync with his jerking and quickly imagined having his penis inside of Robin. He started hearing her moans and yelling his name in his head. He thought of the taste of her cum and how sweet it was. He pictured her breasts in his hand and her hips rocking as he fingered her. With Robin in his mind, Lon'qu came quickly.

He felt better having just relieved himself, but still not satisfied with himself for not being able to do the real thing. He did not know how to approach her. He did not know what to say. He felt trapped and debilitated by his fears.

Robin left Lon'qu sort out his feelings for days. She did not want to hurt him anymore. She wanted him to decide for himself if he was going to be able to be with her on any level. She did not want to influence his decision. She was patient, and she could fill her time with numerous tasks to keep her occupied.

"Let's see... The lances and axes are kept around here somewhere... I'll just take a quick inventory and see if any need repairs or replacing... Somewhere...around here... Ah, here—the arms storage tent, I presume? All right then, I'll just head in and— AAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!" Robin shouted as she opened the tent and was faced with Chrom's naked body in front of her.

"Robin?! Where'd you come from?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Blazes, what are YOU screaming for Robin? If anyone should be screaming it's me, isn't it? You aren't supp—OUCH! Ow! Stop it! Stop throwing things! Hey, that's sharp! Don't—YEOWCH!"

"ARGH! Have you NO shame?! Noble or not, you should AT LEAST wear a towel when you address a lady! OR DID YOU FORGET?!

"B-but, you—OW!—you were the one who walked in on me!"

Robin's face was red and hot as she turned and quickly left the naked Chrom. She could not believe that she walked in on the same man that walked in on her only a week before. She was surprised and impressed by what Chrom looked like unclothed. His body was well defined and his skin was covered in scars but none of the unattractive. She blushed harder when she remembered that she saw his penis as well. Despite being soft, it was still longer than she expected it would be, especially after a shower.

Chrom came out of the tent moments later, and fully dressed.

"...I... I'm sorry, Chrom."

"Are we done throwing things?" Chrom said calmly.

"I think. ...I don't know what happened. Something just snapped and... I panicked…"

"Well, no harm done. The gods' justice, perhaps, for my earlier blunder! Ha ha!"

"Well, anyway, thanks for being so good natured about it all. I feel terrible about that soap dish. How's your ear doing?"

"Better. It still stings a little, but better. In any case, look on the bright side: we've seen each other naked now, right? So I guess we've got nothing left to hide. In a way, we're closer than ever."

"Not the most appropriate way for a man and woman to get to know each other... But... I suppose as long as nobody else knows..."

Chrom chuckled before remembering something. "Robin, while you were throwing things at me you brought up me forgetting that you were a woman. Look, I'm sorry I said that before, it is not what I meant. I panicked and my words came out incorrectly."

"Chrom… It's okay I…." Robin began but was cut short when Chrom took a step closer to her.

"Please, let me finish. I meant that, well before seeing you… urghm… exposed like that, I only saw you as a comrade, companion, and friend. I never thought of you as, well… GODS, Robin. I am trying to say that, when we met in the field that day, I wanted to protect you and fight next to you. It was not until last week that I wanted to, well… ravish you, do terrible things, nothing that says that I am a noble gentleman." Chrom was looking straight into Robin's eyes with an intensity that made her believe he has wanted to say something for a while.

"Chrom, I…" Chrom put his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"It's okay. I know about you and Lon'qu. Although, I can see things are not going well. Your mind has been elsewhere and I can read it in your body language that your needs are not being… fulfilled. I just had to tell you what I felt. If anything changes between you and him, I am here. I apologize for my lack of class in regards to this matter, and I hope this does not change anything between us." Chrom turned from Robin and walked towards the armory.

Robin had no idea what to think or feel being faced with Chrom's confession. She had to admit she was feeling weak from Lon'qu's avoidance and being unable to look at her when they were together. She did not feel weak enough to actively go out and do something that would hurt him if he were to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

It has now been about a week and a half since Lon'qu has come to see Robin. She was feeling increasingly hurt and irritated by the whole situation. On one hand she had Lon'qu who she cared for deeply and when he wasn't consumed by fear, was amazing. On the other hand, she had a prince who she also cared for deeply, but in a different way, confessing his feelings for her without batting an eye.

She was feeling trapped and alone by her feelings. Chrom acted no differently when they were together. Lon'qu was still avoiding her. She had never experienced anything like this before and she was not a fan.

Her frustration and anger about Lon'qu was consuming her. She left her tent, grabbed her Levin sword, and headed to the training yard. On her way there she over heard Ricken and Lissa gossiping. Robin heard them talking about a rumor that a group of bandits were holding out at a town near them. Robin walked away from them immediately with a plan.

The small town was only a mile or so away from their camp and Robin arrived quickly. She knew that if the entire army came in the bandits would turn tail and run. She believed coming alone was when they would be more likely to strike. She was right.

Within moments of entering the village she was surrounded by a group of twenty-three men carrying axes and swords. They were calling her rude names and claiming to do lewd things to her by the time they were finished. She was more than ready for their advances. Four men came towards her and she instantly cut them down with her sword. The men realized that she was not going to be taken down quickly so they all attacked at once.

Robin felt the magic course through her body and into the blade she held in her hand. She felt the life drain from the men who attacked. The bandits fell as her self-control slipped farther away from her. The fight did not take long before all lay massacred before her. She stood their covered in blood that did not belong to her. She was breathing deeply and did not hear the bandit sneak up behind her wielding an axe over his head. He was about to bring it down when he was suddenly impaled from behind.

Robin turned to look and was faced with Lon'qu standing before her. Lon'qu almost spoke until he noticed that the crazed look in her eyes disappeared but was replaced by something else. What was there now was not a look that made him feel she was happy to see him. Having no idea what to do, Lon'qu turned to leave Robin to bask in her victory over these men.

"Lon'qu! If you walk away from me now, I will not be there for you to walk away from later." Robin called out to him in a stern voice. Lon'qu stopped and turned to her. "You left me at my most vulnerable and exposed. I understand you are scared, but guess what? I am scared too. I have never been touched by another person and I let you… and then you…" Robin stopped as she fought back the tears. "Lon'qu, I love you but I can't do this. You left me! You left me and then avoided me for over a week. How dare you!" Robin's anger was building and her magic was rising within her body. She felt the fire at the tips of her fingers. She stopped yelling and just sat on the ground. She felt completely defeated and empty.

Lon'qu took the risk of being burned alive by this woman and kneeled in front of her and hugged her as tightly as he could. "I followed you. I came to tell you how sorry I was. I wanted to tell you everything. I love you, Robin. I wanted this to be more… romantic, but…" Lon'qu leaned away from Robin and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small box. "I wasn't avoiding you Robin. I was offered freelance work for extra money. I took it so I could buy you this." He handed Robin the small box. She opened the box and the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen was inside.

It was that moment that Robin broke down and sobbed uncontrollably. She had so many conflicting feelings that she had no idea what to do. Lon'qu sat there and held her until she was done.

"Robin, I will never leave you again. I spent the last week working through some stuff and… well… I need you. I need to be with you and…" Lon'qu grunted with frustration when he could not find the words to describe his feelings.

Robin kissed Lon'qu firmly. "Lon'qu, you hurt me more than anyone has hurt me before." Robin stopped before continuing. "Although, I love you more than anyone or anything. I want to be with you forever. If you hurt me again, I will kill you. I am more than okay with waiting to fuck you." Lon'qu coughed at her boldness and vulgar words. Robin laughed before continuing. "I want to have sex with you Lon'qu. I don't care that you are not ready, I can wait. You just can't leave me again."

Lon'qu smirked before kissing her back. "Does this mean?"

"Yes Lon'qu, I want to marry you. I want my future to be yours."

Lon'qu plucked the ring from the box and placed it gently on Robin's finger.

By the time they arrived back to the camp, it was late into the night and everyone was already asleep. Lon'qu grabbed Robin's hand when she tried to take a step towards her tent. She gave him a confused look but he looked straight ahead. He directed her to the showers where he got her inside and grabbed her sword. He placed them on the ground beside the entrance and walked her to the furthest end of the tent.

Lon'qu removed her coat from her body and places it on the basin next to the shower. Robin looks into his eyes and he looks into hers before kissing her. He only breaks the kiss to bring her shirt over her head. He lets her remove her boots and pants. Again, Robin is naked in front of him. Despite being covered in sweat, blood, and dirt, she is stunning.

"Lon'qu, I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt or scare you away. Please take the lead." Lon'qu nodded and began kissing her again. Without breaking the kiss again, he unbinds the wraps around his tunic and then takes off his shirt completely. Quickly he kicks off his boots then removes his pants and underclothes, so he is standing naked with Robin.

Robin has never seen Lon'qu without a shirt, let alone completely nude. She was extremely turned on by every inch of him. Lon'qu had an air of confidence to him in this moment that made his appear to be even taller than normal. His muscles were large and well defined. Robin looked down and saw that his penis was considerable in both length and thickness. Looking at his penis made her swallow hard at the idea of it being inside of her.

Lon'qu grabbed her chin and directed her gaze so they were looking into each other's eyes. He took the step closer that closed the space between them and kissed her passionately. Lon'qu directed them both to be under the shower wetter without breaking the kiss for even a moment. Robin felt his bulging erection stab into her stomach.

"Can I?" Robin asked as her innocent eyes search Lon'qu's for any hint of fear.

"Please." Lon'qu felt safe and secure with the woman before him. He wanted to be with Robin. He was ready to be touched by her.

Robin reached down and gently touched the wet head of his penis. At the contact, Lon'qu involuntarily let out a loud moan. He had been touched by anyone else before and it felt amazing. Her hands were small in comparison to his massive erection.

Robin had never seen a penis this close before. She was interested and her curiosity got the better of her. As the water continued to fall over them, Robin got on her knees in front of Lon'qu to get a better view. She cupped his balls in one hand while lifting his shaft in the other. Her examination of his penis turned him on even more and he the muscle in his penis twitched. The movement did not go unnoticed to Robin. She looked up at him while still holding his shaft in her hands. She looked too innocent for what she was doing to him. He put his hand on her cheek for reassurance and then on the wall for support.

Robin continued with her examination of Lon'qu. She felt him and explored his penis until she believed she had a better understanding of what to do with it. She silently commended herself for being a fast learner normally and was hoping that it would prove fruitful in this instance.

She grabbed his shaft with one hand gently and began to stroke it. So far so good, Lon'qu was moaning with each stroke and so she decided to add more. She took a finger from her other hand and began to play with the crevice under the head of his penis. Oddly enough, the small touch seemed to increase Lon'qu's pleasure immensely.

She continued using her hands for a few moments. Reading his body language, she could tell he was getting close to coming. She suddenly stopped and he looked down at her.

"Robin…"

"Shhh… I didn't want this to end yet." Robin gave him a sly smirk before she opened her mouth and took almost the entire length of his shaft into her mouth.

"Gods, Robin!" Lon'qu let out a loud moan as Robin began to bob her head up and down on his penis while at the same time exploring it with her tongue and fondling his balls with her hand. He was feeling something close to ecstasy.

Lon'qu ran his fingers through her hair and grabbed a large chunk of it. He was so close to cuming that he could not hold back from assaulting her throat. He started to thrust his hips, driving his penis in and out of her mouth. Robin quickly adapted to this new movement and grabbed his shaft tightly with her hands while keeping her mouth securely on. Lon'qu quickened the pace of his thrusts. He enjoyed the added pressure of Robin's hands and the intense feeling of her mouth around his penis made him climax straight into her mouth.

Robin continued to jerk his penis off into her mouth until she cleaned up every hint of cum. When she was done she looked up at him with those innocent eyes and smiled.

"'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… Gods, that was amazing." Lon'qu was trying hard to catch his breath when he knelt down to help Robin up and off her knees.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

Instead of words, Lon'qu answered her with a deep kiss.

"'Will you stay with me tonight, please?" Robin was elated when he shook his head yes and grabbed their clothes for them. They quickly got dressed and walked from the tent holding hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Robin was please when she woke up and felt the warmth of Lon'qu skin next to her in bed. Like he promised he stayed with her all night. She rolled over and placed her head on his bare chest.

Realizing that Robin was awake, Lon'qu hugged her tightly and started caressing her hair. At his gently touch she closed her eyes again to take in the entirety of this moment. Suddenly she remembered Chrom and what he confessed to her only days prior.

"Lon'qu, I have to tell you something." Robin sat up and looked at Lon'qu to make sure he was paying attention to her.

"What's wrong, Robin?"

"Well… Urm… You were right about Chrom." Lon'qu stopped caressing her hair and looked at her with confusion.

"A couple days after you left, I was going to take inventory of our armory, you know, to keep busy. Well, I guess I got turned around and I walked in on Chrom in the shower. I panicked and started throwing things at him before I ran out." Lon'qu look was full of worry; he was terrified on where her confession was about to go.

"Chrom came out of the shower a little bit later and everything seemed fine. Then his personality changed and he confessed his feelings for me." Robin stopped to look at Lon'qu before continuing.

"What did he say to you Robin?"

"He said that he has been thinking of me as a woman since he saw me naked in the shower. He said he knows about us but he knows that things were not going well. He said that if things don't work out with us, he would be there."

"Robin, did you..?" Lon'qu began, but was unable to finish the thought.

"Gods no, Lon'qu. I told you, I love you. I was feeling weak, sure, but not that weak."

"Robin…"

"I'm sorry Lon'qu, I just could not keep something like that from you."

"Thank you, Robin."

Lon'qu wanted to get up at that moment and kill Chrom. He knew that he had just promised her that he would not walk away from her again, and doing so would be a big mistake. So he just lay there feeling hollowed by the prince's admission.

Their time in bed together was fleeting. Before too long they had to get up and fulfill their duties of the day.

"Where will you be, Robin?" Lon'qu asked quietly.

"I think I will be with Chrom, Frederick, Libra, and Miriel at the command tent coming up with our next move. Oh, Olivia may be there. Every since she became a dark flier, she's really come out of her shell."

"I hate that you're always with him. Knowing how he feels is torture. I trust you but not him."

"Oh Lon'qu, he has not made any further moves since that day. I am sure there is nothing to worry about. Besides, he will move on quickly, he's a prince, he can get anyone else he wants."

"Gods, woman, you are stupid for someone so smart." Lon'qu took a step closer to Robin and sighed, before kissing her on the forehead. "I'm sorry Robin, I love you and I am terrified of losing you to someone else."

"Well, I guess it is a good thing that you won't lose me to someone else." Robin kissed him back before she left the tent.

It had only been a few hours after they separated when Lon'qu opened the flaps of the command tent. Everyone stopped what they were discussing to see the new arrival.

"Chrom, a moment?" Lon'qu asked quickly.

Robin took a step forward to say something but was stopped when Chrom put his hand on her shoulder. Lon'qu stomached a response at the prince touching his lover.

"Of course Lon'qu."

Lon'qu waited for Chrom and then they left the tent together. She had no idea what Lon'qu was planning. She pictured the fight that they had a few weeks prior. There was nothing for Robin to do but wait helplessly.

Lon'qu and Chrom walk far enough away from everyone in the camp so they would not be overheard.

"Prince Chrom, what you said to Robin was out of line." Lon'qu got straight to the point.

"That's what I thought this would be about. Look, I'm sorry I feel this way, but I'm not sorry I told her." Chrom cut Lon'qu off before he could say anything. "Robin is an amazing and beautiful woman. Anyone with half a brain can see you are not fulfilling her needs. Everyone knows you can hardly touch a woman, let alone have sex. Robin is the kind of woman who deserves someone who can pleasure her."

Lon'qu refrained from punching Chrom in the face. "Robin has chosen me, you must respect her decision. I love her and she loves me. We became engaged last night as well. All you are doing is straining your relationship with her. Chrom it's time to step back."

"As long as she is happy, I wont pursue her. You just need to remember what I have said. I am not the only one who feels that way about her. You watch, every man here undresses her with their eyes when she walks by them."

Lon'qu had nothing left to say to the prince, so without another word, he turned and walked away.

That night Robin waited for Lon'qu to come back to his tent. Chrom did not repeat anything that was said when he returned from Lon'qu.

Lon'qu came through his tent with a towel in his hand as he was still trying to dry his hair from his shower.

"Robin… You're here. I thought… you… working tonight." Lon'qu stammered over his words.

"What happened between you and Chrom?" Robin asked forwardly.

"Nothing. I told him we are engaged so he needs to respect your choice."

"What did he say to you?"

Lon'qu cleared his throat, "Every man here wants you but you picked the guy who can't pleasure you." Lon'qu looked away from Robin as he finished the sentence.

"Oh, Lon'qu…"

"Stop, woman. I know he is right. I know I still tremble when you come near. I am trying… I…" Lon'qu grunts as he cannot find the words.

"Stop right there. Do you not remember what we did last night?" Robin put her hand to his cheek and gave him a seductive smirk. Under her hand, she felt Lon'qu's cheek grow hot.

"That wasn't me…That was you..." Lon'qu was growing embarrassed at the memory of Robin looking up at him while swallowing his cum.

"Fine. Do you remember what we did before that? That was my first… you know." Robin's face grew red from embarrassment too.

Seeing his lover become embarrassed from speaking of things they have done together gave Lon'qu an erection. Without saying a word he closed the space between himself and Robin in an instant. Robin was caught by surprise, which only turned Lon'qu on even more.

He grabbed her face and shoved his tongue down her throat. Robin quickly adapted by moving her tongue in sync with his. Lon'qu reached up and cupped both of her breasts and squeezed. Robin let out a moan at his aggressive touch. Lon'qu directed Robin to the bed without breaking their kiss.

His damp skin was warming up under her touch. They fell to the bed and Lon'qu broke their kiss. He removed his shirt and threw it to the other side of the tent.

"Lon'qu, wait… let me…" Robin was cut short as he removed her shirt and started sucking on her nipple. Lon'qu's animalistic need was driving him beyond rational thought. Whenever he was around Robin all he wanted was to succumb to his perverse instincts. Knowing that she loved him and wanted to be with him intimately, only made him want submit completely.

"Lon'qu!" Robin said more sternly while pulling his hair so he was force to look at her. The look of confusion on his face made her realize she had his full attention. "Lon'qu, don't do this because of what Chrom said to you. If you aren't ready, that's fine!"

"Robin, I love you. You make me feel… I am ready to… as you would say… fuck you." At the word, his cheeks turned crimson.

Robin giggled at his embarrassment. "Lon'qu… Take me as far as you're willing to go."

Lon'qu wasted no time before having Robin completely naked on his bed. He guided her hands to the fastening of his pants where her trembling hands completed the task of getting them off. Lon'qu was kneeling over Robin before realizing that he was terrified of crushing her small and slender frame under his muscular body. Almost as if reading his mind, Robin knocked his arm out from under him and he landed on top of her.

Lon'qu's erect penis was shoved in between Robin's legs and they both moaned at their closeness. He continued to circle her nipple with his tongue. Lon'qu wanted to take his time with her tonight. He was determined to make love to her and pleasure her in every way.

"Robin…" Lon'qu moaned as Robin closed her thighs around Lon'qu's shaft.

"Lon'qu, I want you." Robin said through winded words.

Lon'qu pushed all doubts and fears aside as he aligned the head of his penis with Robin's opening.

"Ummm… I hear this hurts."

"I can handle it."

Lon'qu kissed her firmly as he gently began to insert his penis into her. Robin's insides were incredibly tight. He was beginning to worry that he was going to break her.

Robin could not believe the pain that came from Lon'qu's penis. He was big but she was not expecting anything like this. She felt as if he was going to tear her in half.

Lon'qu got his entire length inside of her and started to slowly rock his hips back and forth. Pain quickly subsided and became pure ecstasy. Lon'qu was trying to keep his head as he increased the pace of his thrusts.

"Gods, Robin! This feels remarkable!"

"Lon'qu! Harder! Please, harder!" Robin felt the pressure building up inside her.

Lon'qu obliged and thrust harder into Robin until it was too much for the both of them and they came together.

"LON'QU!" Robin yelled his name. "That was amazing!"

"We aren't done here." Lon'qu gave Robin a smirk before flipping her over so she was on all fours.

"I forgot you have wonderful stamina! You're already hard again."

Instead of words, Lon'qu rammed his penis inside of Robin again.

"AHHH!" Robin came instantly.

Lon'qu put both palms on Robin's back and continued to assault her body from behind. He was getting close to coming again and he was not sure he could go for a third time. He was not ready for this moment to end, but he was not able hold himself back. With little to no self restraint, Lon'qu came inside of Robin for the second time. Both collapsed onto the bed and held each other tightly.

"I love you. I hope you don't regret that. It meant everything to me." Robin said after some time as her head was tucked into his neck.

"I regret nothing. I plan on doing this with you as often as possible." Lon'qu said teasingly as he nibbled on her ear.

Robin's face turned red at the thought of being with Lon'qu regularly.

Without bothering to get dressed the two lovers feel asleep holding each other.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been just over two weeks since the first time they had sex and Lon'qu was more infatuated with Robin. At every opportunity, he was all over her. He was a completely different man when they were alone together. It was as if he was addicted to every inch of her body.

It started out that he would only ravish her at night when they were alone in their tent and the rest of the camp was asleep. Then it got to the point where he was unable to wait until night. He would find her while she was going about her duties and wait for her to be alone. During their sparring sessions together he would relish the moments their bodies came into contact.

During strategy meetings they kept apart. They were a distraction to each other, even when the timing was unacceptable. They would often catch each other stealing glances. He would often look over and see that Robin would be standing there biting her lip, pressing her legs together, and fidgeting uncomfortably. He knew from experience that was the sign of her being turned on. He had to tell himself that Robin was not the kind of woman to get that way because she was next to Chrom or thinking of someone else.

There were times when Lon'qu was feeling insecure and remembering what Chrom told him. He began paying more attention to the looks the other men in the camp directed at Robin. He was completely aware of the effect Robin had on the people around her. Some people could mistake her kindness and attention for flirtation. Robin and his relationship was still not a widely known thing, so people did not realize she was taken. Not like that would dissuade most of them from making moves on her anyways.

Regardless of the motive of others, he knew Robin was loyal to him. Her honor of course made her loyal to Chrom, he was her prince after all. It was to be expected. Chrom and Robin were still together a majority of the time, but Chrom had not expressed any further interests. In fact, it appeared he was displaying romantic interest in Olivia. As long as he was not pursuing Robin, he would not care if Chrom wanted to be with Libra.

Lon'qu was always thinking of Robin. He was always fantasizing about what he wanted to do to her and making her call out his name. He still could not imagine interacting with any other women, but when it came to Robin, it's all he wanted.

After a strategy meeting ended, Lon'qu silently followed as Robin disappeared into the supply tent. Robin was oblivious to his presence, so she was taken aback when he snuck up behind her and covered her mouth. Luckily, she was unarmed so she did not inflict any injury.

It took Robin only a moment to realize what was happening and who it was behind her. When she realized it was Lon'qu she let him continue what he was planning on doing to her.

Lon'qu held his hand over her mouth and he bent her over a crate. Robin opened her legs and squared her hips and she waited for what was to come.

Robin heard Lon'qu shuffling behind her for only a second before she felt him pull down her pants and move her cloak up. She felt the tip of head putting pressing against her opening. She was already wet from thinking about him during the meeting. He put his hand back over her mouth to stiffle her moan as he thrusted his penis inside of her.

Lon'qu was far from gentle as he violently slammed his entire length into her. Robin started throwing her hips back into Lon'qu's erection, as he was thrusting into her. It did not take long before they came.

"I plan to... fuck you again tonight." Despite his changes, Lon'qu was still timid when he spoke in such a way.

"Well of course. I have a surprise for you tonight." Robin gave him a smirk before she winked and walked out the tent leaving Lon'qu looking after her.

The day felt like it took forever and Lon'qu could not stay focused on anything. He had not seen Robin for the remainder of the day, which made him feel empty inside. He could not wait to get back to her.

He often thought about their future together. He was hoping she still wanted to come to Ferox with him when the war ended. The thought of getting Robin away from Chrom made him relieved, and the thought of taking Robin home made him elated. He took comfort in the idea of having a family with her. They could be future rulers of Ferox together. Their future was so bright.

He was ready for this war to be over. He was ready to go home. He was ready to marry Robin.

The hours dragged on and he was still lost in though about the future when he walked into his tent after his shower. He stopped in his tracks when he walked in and saw Robin standing there. She was not expecting him back yet from the look in her eyes. She was in a light pink dress that did not leave much to the imagination. He was frozen by how beautiful she looked. Her long hair was undone and it cascaded across her shoulders and down her back. He continued staring at her body. Her long thin legs were completely exposed up until under her butt where her small dress ended. His eyes traveled up and he noticed that one of the straps of her dress was hanging off her shoulder and she was not wearing a bra.

Once the surprise wore off she was more than happy to see him after such a long day. She walked up to the unmoving Lon'qu and kissed him.

*Grunt* "I missed you Robin." He was flustered from how entranced he was with the woman in front of him. He had seen her naked numerous times but that does not stop him from getting excited whenever he sees any part of her body.

"I missed you too." Her smile was wide and filled with joy from him being with her.

"What is this surprise?"

"Well, I was going to make it more special but you're home sooner than I thought you would be." Robin led him to the bed and sat him down. She worked on getting his shoes off when she began. "I believe this war is almost over Lon'qu."

Lon'qu sat upright immediately. "Explain." The thoughts from earlier in the day came flooding into his mind.

"Well we have defeated Walhart, there is not much left. I believe we are close to Grima, I can feel it."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I want this war to be over. I want to go home. I miss the snow. I miss the mountains." He clears his throat before continuing. "Will you still come with me when this is over?"

Robin smiled and laid on his chest. "Lon'qu, when this is over with and if we all make it out alive, I will never be leaving your side. If you go to Ferox, I will be too."

"What about your duty to Chrom?"

"After this war, I will have fulfilled all duty to him. I have no past so he is not my prince and Ylisse is not my home. As far as I'm concerned, my home is with you."

Lon'qu looked down to the ground and was unable to hide his smile from her.

"What were you expecting? Did you not think I wasn't coming home with you?"

"I didn't want to get my hopes up of having the perfect life after this war"

"Look who became romantic. Of course I'm coming with you. We're going to be married... and cold."

Lon'qu reached down and lifted Robin's chin from his chest and he kissed her deeply. Robin climbs on top and straddles Lon'qu's hips.

Lon'qu was already hard and stabbing into Robin. He grunted as the pressure of her body pressed onto his manhood. Robin was not wearing any undergarments and it did not take long for Lon'qu's crotch to become wet from her juices.

"Relax and let me pleasure you." Robin said with a smirk.

Lon'qu grunts in response.

Robin removes his pants resumes her position straddling over his waist. She grabs his penis and lines it up with her opening. There is some resistance before he is all the way inside of her. She is wet but tight. She is perfect to him. Her hips begin to move up and down the length of his shaft at a slow pace. Robin quickened her pace, being unable to hold back.

"Oh, Gods! Lon'qu, this feels amazing!" Lon'qu sat up and held her waist as she rode him. Without pause, Robin removed his tunic and bit into his shoulder. Lon'qu threw his head back. He could feel her insides tightening up. She was close to cumming.

He pushed her back onto the bed. "That's not fair! I was so close!" Lon'qu grunted and started slamming into her at a ferocious pace. Robin's legs were thrown over his shoulders and he was getting his entire length into her with each thrust. They were breathing heavily. Robin's insides were tightening up around his penis. He was getting close and he wanted them cum together. Robin's entire body constricted around Lon'qu as he made her cum, and in response, he came with her.

Lon'qu released her legs and collapsed on top of her. After a moment, he rolled off of her and held her in his arms.

"Robin..."

"Yes?"

"What are your thoughts about starting a family when we go home."

"Lon'qu, I want nothing more than to have a family with you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That makes me happy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have been thinking about our future together. I want the war to be over. I want to go home where it is quiet. I want to get married to you and I want us to have a child. I want that life. Fighting used to be a way of life for me. Ever since I have had you, I want to protect you. I don't want to fight anymore. Every day we fight, I risk losing you. I cannot imagine a future without you."

"Lon'qu..." She waited until she had his attention. "I want that life too. I will end this war as quickly as possible in order to make that happen."

Instead of words, Lon'qu held her silently.


End file.
